Ari's Adventures in Tokyo
by Demons Dancer
Summary: This will be a 'crossover' of many different animes  What would happen if three obsessed girls went to Toyko and discovered ANIME CHARACTERS WERE REAL! That's right, they destroy the world. Rating may change, dontchaknow?
1. It Begins

Once upon a time, there lived a retarded girl named Ari. Ari will not give out her real name, for fear of le stalkers. However, she will be giving out the real names of her friends, because she's cool like that, and because they do not fear le stalkers. This is what happens when acid and alcohol mix in the body and mind of a fourteen year old girl. Ari and her friends will meet various anime characters, none of which she owns (they are simply chained up in the basement of her head.) My apologies if some of you don't know all the concepts here, not everyone is as obsessive over anime...~ Without further ado, welcome to my head, and enjoy the _craic_~ (Crack?) And beware of random author's notes of DOOM

"I'm bored" Ari said, flicking through TV channels mindlessly. Suddenly, a commercial popped up.

ARE YOU BORED? WANNA DO SOMETHING FUN? HOW 'BOUT FREE TICKETS TO TOKYO? JUST CALL 1-800-555-5555

Needless to say, Ari's jaw was on the floor by then, as she picked it up with her crappy little cell phone in hand. She dialed the number rapid-fire, annnd... waited on hold for AN HOUR. Finally...

"Yes I would like two tickets to Tokyo…yes I would like those free…no I would not like to sit in the cabin. Preferably the wing…oh I can't do that? Well then the cabin should do fine. Can we also reserve the toilet?...No, what do you mean NO? Do we have to share the toilet with those lower class fools…who are you calling an idiot?...Yes I still want to fly. Can I fly the plane…no. Okay then…I don't want to sit in third class…Not second class either…First class will do. Wait do I have to pay for that?...It's still free…Very well see you then." She hung up the phone looking rather pleased. Immediately, she dialed four numbers: Meagan and Cassie with her in Minnesota, Jake in Nebraska, and Kaisha in Canada.

After four phone-calls full of girlish screaming and giggling (yes, from Jake, as well) the plans were made. Cassie, Meagan and I would fly to Tokyo on one plane, Kaisha and Jake in two others, and we would meet up there.

"When are we going?" four voices questioned her.

Tonight, ma cheres. (Cassie wondered if she had said 'cherries'. She didn't by the way.) Let us go forth and pack... OUR COSPLAY~" she said in a posh French accent. Mom poked her head in the doorway. "What are you doing, Leah-?"

"Ari!" the girl corrected hotly. "And hello to you, dear mother. To answer your inquiry, I am traveling to Tokyo with some dear acquaintances of mine."

"That's nice. Now quit acting smart, it isn't working, you know. Hurry up with the story. People want to see anime chara-" she was immediately shushed with a worried glare from Ari. "Shhh! Don't break the fourth wall, man! Don't do it!" She looked around again, feeling paranoid. Mom snorted. "You're already going to be doing that a lot, I can if I want to-"

"SHHH!" With that, her mom was pushed out of the room...

Just as Meagan appeared, gasping for breath. Ari blinked and silently handed her a glass of water. After gulping it down, she asked, "So... exactly why are we going to Tokyo, again?" I (speaking in first person now~) noticed the bag slung over her shoulder was already stuffed with clothes and such.

"Elementary, my dear Meagan. We are going to meet... OUR ANIME CHARACTERS!" I pumped a fist in the air and we automatically started doing the Yes Dance. (sadly, it does happen in real life.) After we had calmed down, Meagan realized something very vital.

"Ari, do we even have passports?"

_x Silence x_

Three hours later, we had gathered Cassie and dressed in our Kuroshitsuji cosplay (I as Undertaker, Cassie as Grell, and Meagan as Sebby himself.) with our FAKE passports. We were bouncing in our seats excitedly while others around us looked frightened as we chattered about our trip~

"Then we'll meet Tohru and Kyo. Then, we KILL Tohru and TAKE Kyo! YAY!"

"Can I offer you anything to drink?" the stewardess asked us, and three heads swiveled over to talk to her at once. Our make-up must've been off or something, because she started backing away slowly.

"How rude." Meagan complained. "We didn't even get a drink!" As soon as she spoke, a muffled voice chimed in. "Would you like some tea~?" Meagan blinked. "Um... yeah, actually."

Suddenly, Break popped out from under her seat with a teapot and cups. He crawled out awkwardly and started flapping his sleeves in her face. Naturally, she recovered from the shock and tackled him. "Breeeak~!" I was going to cosplay as you!"

I looked around, hoping to find that one familiar hat, and pounced epically!

... It turned out some old man just had the hat... I sulked, just as epically.

"Hey, you got a smoke?" someone behind me asked. I sighed and opened up the pack I was carrying, and handed him one.

"Thanks." Golden eyes met mine, and I shrieked. "GIIIIL!" Epic Pounce, part deaux~ He looked at me as if I were a hissing cat, although by then I was purring...~ (sadface)

Even Cassie had found Chip Skylark (my pet name for Jack) and the three of us curled up in the chained arms of our very first anime encounter, the first of many, and fell asleep~

~END~

Ari: Yaaaay, first chapter's done~ and yes, it was Pandora Hearts for the first show~ Next will be Furuba~ I honestly don't know where this came from... but an epic anime crossover was born! Please stay with me as my friends and I explore Tokyo and meet anime characters~ Reviews are love, and I love love... love... love love... Ahem. OOCness ensues, and perhaps some of our own characters might come to play~ (you know, since we're already fucking with reality here...)

Until next time~


	2. It Continues

Ari: Well hey dere, random people~ Ari would like to welcome you to the next chapter of her Adventures in Tokyo~ Please remember, even though she will meet many anime characters, she doesn't own any of them. (Hell, I don't even own all of the Orwn Characters that might/are appearing in here... T.T I thank Cassie and Meagan for letting me borrow the people in their heads.) They are simply held captive inside her twisted mind~ *random guy with dark hair and blue eyes walks in* ... Ash? What're you doing here?

Ash: You told me to come here, idiot.

Ari: Not till later; read your damn script on the way home. And don;t you dare call your Creator an idiot! T.T

Ash: Fine... Everyone! Wrong time! *random grumbling as OCs shuffle out of the room, Ash included.*

Ari: *nervous laughter* Alright, on with the story.

As I awoke to the annoying sound of the pilot's voice informing us we had landed, I discovered our Pandora Hearts characters were Gone!

"Whoa..." I muttered. "Gotta stop doing that acid. I tripped out bad this time." Meagan and Cassie overheard as we were getting off the plane. "You're always tripping out, acid or no." Cassie informed me. "What was it? You thought you saw Obama crawling around on the ceiling with his head twisted around like the Exorcist again?" Meagan nodded understandingly. "You swore we'd never speak of that again! And no. For your information, I saw Pandora Hearts characters in real life. Let me tell you, real Gil is a sexy manbeast~" I purred. Meagan rolled her eyes and Cassie, at 12, asked innocently. "What's a manbeast?" Oh dear... Time for The Talk...

(For the record, Cassie in real life is probably scowling at me while reading this... She's not nearly as innocent as this. Ah, corrupted youths~)

As I summed up exactly what the difference is between a hot guy and a manbeast, we exited the airport into the streets of Tokyo. Looking around, we noticed that No One Was Dressed Like Us! Le horror! This was Tokyo, right? The anime capital of the world! Shouldn't there be more cosplayers? Yup, can't read a thing. Definitely Tokyo. Turning around to the other two, I whispered, "Maybe we should get changed... People are starting to stare at us as if we just ate Godzilla's babies."

I hurried over to a random guy in shades and started speaking in what broken Japanese I actually knew.

"Nande wa toire desuka?" (Where is the toilet?)

The man, however, spoke perfect English back.

"Your Japanese sucks." I frowned. "Iie torie desuka?" (No toilet?)

"I speak English."

"Toire." I said cautiously.

"English." he repeated slowly. He turned to my friends. "How long before she gets it?" Meagan shrugged.

"Who can say? She's always been slow."

I huffed. "Jeez, it's not like she can understand you-... wait a minute... YOU SPEAK ENGLISH!"

"And the prize goes to..." Cassie muttered. I shot her le stare of death. "The toilet is over there." The mysterious, English-speaking, shade-wearing Japanese man told us, and we parted ways, going to change our clothes. While we chattered mindlessly, putting away cosplay, and slipping into more comfortable clothes, Meagan sighed. "I hope I get to see Break again..."

I stopped dead, and crawled under my stall into hers, still with my Undertaker wig on and a hoodie. She shrieked and pulled down her top. "What is it? I'm changing!"

"You mean you saw them, too?" I demanded. "I thought it was because of the acid!" Cassie peeked over the stall we were in. "Actually... I saw them, too. We all did." Meagan nodded. "Can we continue this conversation in our own stalls, Ari?" I pouted, but crawled back under to my own stall.

"As I was saying... Do you know what this means? _**They're real**_!" At this, a random crackle of lightning lit of the bathroom as ominous music played out of nowhere. Which scared the hell out of us. Which caused us to finish dressing and run out of there like the hounds of hell were at our heels.

"Damn rat!" someone shouted. "I really wish you'd stop calling me that, you stupid cat. You're always making a scene." Another voice said calmly. "Run, Machi. Run for your life." it continued in a monotone.

We followed the sound of the argument just in time to see a brown-haired girl almost barrel into Cassie. But she wasn't important right now. What was important was the fact that Yuki and Kyo Sohma were standing there, fighting as usual. In the background, Hatsuharu and Mommiji were listening to their bickering. Mommiji was offering candy to Tohru Honda (the bitch) who stood there with a ditzy expression. Mary-sue...

"Yuki!" Cassie screamed.

"Kyo!" I screamed.

"Haru!" Meagan screamed.

Then we all ran over to huggle Mommiji, then our personal manbeasts, forgetting the entire curse. Cassie was crooning to a rat, I had a kitty in my arms, and Meagan was riding a cow. After a few minutes, the transformation wore off, and damn, was there a reaction.

Meagan averted her eyes, I just stood there, grinning appreciatively, and poor Cassie was clawing at some man's business suit. The three men silently came back fully dressed, (I pouted) and apologized. We explained that we knew about the curse and forgot. Fortunately, Japanese people have apparently seen stranger things (us eating Godzilla's babies) and paid them no mind. Sadly, one person, however, did notice.

Enter mysterious English-speaking Japanese man WITHOUT his shades! Who, as I got a closer look, turned out to be Matsuda!

"MATSU!" I shrieked, and hugged him, since he obviously wouldn't turn into an animal. Meagan and Cassie blinked at me, confused. I shook my head; they obviously hadn't watched Death Note. Matsuda then began speaking in complete police babble.

"So, in conclusion, you three have been prosecuted as accomplices to the public offender." he finished smugly. I was outraged.

"WHAT did you just call me in Japanese? I know when I'm being insulted!" Everyone facepalmed.

"Look kid, I'll say this simply so you can understand. You were friends with the nakkie boys, so I'm taking you to the police station. Got it?" I nodded...

"Wait, we're getting arrested?"

My vision blurred, and I thought I saw a black feather, before everything went black...

~END~

Ari:Whoooo~ Second chapter~ With Furuba and a bit of Death Note, but mostly plot development (An actual PLOT? Le gasp!)

Meagan: Woo! Super smexy detective guy, take me away!

Ari: *odd look* You don't even know who he is...

Meagan: *mumbles* I still like him...

Ari: *sighs* I made myself out to be such a spazz ealier... I'm hyper, but I'm not stupid! I swear, someone else is writing this...

Cassie: Well, at least you didn't make yourself out to be so innocent *glares*

Ari: Hush, you're 12. Not nearly corrupted enough.

Cassie: By the way, where's Jake and that girl from Canada?

Ari: Oh we'll meet them soon... Also, bad words and slight spoilers in the next chapter... Naughty language, not for the kiddies. Or... you know, I don't really care if minors are corrupted. Show your little siblings, go on.

Meagan: *smacks her* Stop it.

Ari: ... *pouts*

Ok, we're done~ Till next time~ Reviews are love, and we love love... love... love love~


End file.
